A Vampire's Kiss
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Charlotte Elborn's father tries to force her into an arranged marriage which she refuses to do. She runs out of the safety of the villiage and runs into Meier Link, a vampire. Instead of killing her and drinking her blood he let's her live and because of that the two keep seeing each other until discovered. How far will they go to keep their love alive?


Okay so this is my first Vampire Hunter D fic and it's based off of Bloodlust. I know many didn't like that movie, but I love Meier Link and Charlotte Elborn in it. So I wanted to write a fic on them. So here it is. I hope you like it. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

_Meir Link had finally gotten the ship to fly into the air, away from Earth and to the stars just as he had told Charlotte Elborn that they were. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. He looked at her lifeless form sitting in the seat next to him. He felt so much pain and sorrow for losing his one true love to Carmela who tried to bring herself back from the dead. He gently touched her porcelain skin which had now turned cold. "Oh my dear precious one, how I miss you so." He still remembered how they had met. He smiled at the thought of seeing her for the first time. He thought that she was an angel._

Charlotte had just seen the longest running musical in the world, The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber. It had never died, people kept flocking to go see it. She was with her brother and her father when they exited, all of them wearing very nice clothes showing their high class. The vampires were slowly dwindling which had become a lot safer for humans to walk outside after dark. The three of them started walking towards their home; the streets had many lights showing their pathway.

Meier had been out earlier that evening, though it was just past midnight and the night was still young he yearned to know more about this human female. Brown wavy hair put up in a bun. He could smell her from where he was and it made him yearn for her, he wanted her blood. Her blood smelt so sweet from where he was, if he could just seduce her he could easily drink her blood and turn her into a creature of the night herself.

He stayed far behind them so they would not get suspicion that he was following them. Humans lived such short lives and were not the brightest animal of all, but they knew when danger was near, and that was how they had survived all these long years. The family left the city and entered a small town where many crosses were everywhere. Meier felt a twinge of fear and pain from the sight of the crucifixes. He couldn't enter, but he knew the area of which she lived.

His cape he was wearing quickly turned into a pair of giant bat wings and he took flight into the air above the city. He watched as Charlotte with the two males, one walking the other riding in a wheelchair come to a large house with many crucifixes all over. He smiled for a moment because even though the crucifixes were there to ward off vampires and other unholy creatures, he could easily crush them with his mind.

The Elborns walked into their house and lit the candelabras, "Charlotte I would like to speak to you for a moment." Charlotte looked at her brother who started leaving the room to leave his sister and his father alone. She faced her father and walked towards him. "You are a very beautiful young woman and every father's dread is to part with their daughter. Though it is known that the daughter will eventually have to move on and I will have to marry you off and give you a way to your future husband. To ease my heart of the pain I would endure, I have picked out your future husband."

This took Charlotte off guard; she was not expecting that from her father. She had always believed in true love and one day she'd meet her love in a field going for a walk and they would fall madly in love. But with her father telling her this that took all her dreams away. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. He saw this and quickly spoke, "You remember Christopher Spears don't you?"

Charlotte was quiet for a moment before responding. "Yes."

"I spoke to his parents and they were ecstatic and agreed for the wedding." He spoke very proudly.

Charlotte didn't say anything; she didn't turn around to face him. She just continued walking towards her room. On her way there she ran into her brother who seemed concerned and asked, "What's wrong? What did father want?"

Charlotte looked up at him, tears were in her eyes. "Father has arranged me a marriage with Christopher Spears."

"Christopher is not a bad guy Charlotte, he and I are great friends I know he'll treat you very well." Allan tried to comfort his sister, but it didn't work. Charlotte brushed past her brother and went walking to her room. She slowly opened it and gently closed the door. Christopher walked up to her room and went to knock on her door, but heard her crying inside and thought it would not be a good time to bother her. Instead he went walking back to the main room where his father was sitting next to the fire.

"How is your sister doing?" he asked him.

"Depends on who it is and who's asking. She doesn't seem happy about it and honestly I don't see why you are forcing her to do this. Arranged marriages were only around for a short amount of time in our history of the world and that was mostly in the medieval and Renaissance times. From the early 1900's too before when the vampires took over." Allan replied.

"The world is a different place Alan. You can't trust people anymore and Christopher will be perfect for Charlotte." Mr. Elborn spoke.

"Have you asked her? She does not seem too thrilled and may I ask father since she is being forced into this arranged marriage. Why haven't I?"

Mr. Elborn seemed to have lost his words when his son asked him that question. He couldn't think of anything to say, most of all because he knew his son was correct. If he hadn't forced his son to marry why should he force his daughter? Well it was simple she was a fragile flower and having a good strong man by her side would definitely protect her from any harm. He sat there in front of the fire feeling the warmth. "Father you have not answered my question."

Mr. Elborn looked up at his son and shook his head. Allan gritted his teeth at this. Honestly it truly pissed him off seeing his father like this. If their mother were still alive she would not allow him to do this. Allan turned on his heel and marched out of the room not wanting to deal with his father any longer. He walked down the hallway to his sister's room where he knocked. There was no answer. "Charlotte, may I speak with you for a moment?" still no answer.

He walked to his room and found two needles and then came back to the door he bent down to look in the keyhole and started picking. He and Charlotte would do this a lot when they were children, it passed the time away and it also lead them to new hiding places from vampires and other creatures. After around five minutes of tinkering with the door he finally unlocked it and when he did he found the room empty.

"CHARLOTTE!" he yelled.

Charlotte ran as fast as she could away from her father's home. She could not; she would not be forced to marry someone whom she didn't love. Still in her gown from the musical she ran over the cobble roads. She had to leave the town and go somewhere else. Leaving the town would mean no more protection from the evil creatures that still roamed the earth, but if one of them killed them it would put her out of her misery instead of marrying the man she barely knew. She came to the gate, which was still open and looked behind to see a carriage, most likely her brother and father, coming her way. She quickly started running once more; she left the road and went running into the grassy fields. Knowing many creatures lived there it would hopefully be the last place that they would look…or sadly the first. She quickly ducked down into the tall grass and watched as the lights on the carriage went driving off fast down the road. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, if they kept going that way she was free.

Meier was flying over the skies when he saw Charlotte come running out of the safety of the village. A smirk grew on his face as he flew down into the grasses close by. He could smell her as well now as he could earlier. "It's not safe for a beautiful young lady such as yourself to be out on a night such as this by yourself." He spoke, his deep voice resonating through the air. Charlotte jumped to see who was there, she couldn't see anything but a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

"Vampire." She whispered.

"Ah yes you humans do come up with the obvious answers. I am a vampire and if you want to know how old I am, I can tell you this I was around before vampires officially took over and am still here. I did know the King of the vampires, Dracula." Meier spoke.

Charlotte felt panic raise in her chest as she started to fall apart. Meier was shocked to see this reaction from such a human. She had just out witted her family and here she was bawling over what he had said and then she spoke through her sobs. "If you're here to kill me go ahead and kill me. I do not wish to live anymore if my father makes me go through this arranged marriage. Please kill me!"

Meier had never heard such begging in his life. He watched as she ran over to him and grabbed his clothing in her fists and sobbed into his chest. Meier Link had never had anyone, neither vampire nor human do this to him before. It was definitely something new and he didn't know how he felt about it either. Charlotte had poured out everything to him, and came running to him even though she could have died in the process.

He then made the hardest decision of his life, to spare the female human. He slowly put his strong arm around her and supported her with his strength. Charlotte looked up at him confused as to why he hadn't tried drinking her blood. It was something you didn't hear every day, a vampire not drinking a human's blood, but to stand there and comfort them instead. "Why are you doing this?"

Meier paused for a moment…why was he doing this? He had envisioned himself drinking this girl's blood since he saw her tonight, but something stopped him. "Honestly I do not know."

Charlotte looked up into his eyes; she couldn't see his face, but his red eyes shone brightly in the dark and something about them made her heart leap. It felt as if her chest was going to explode from this new feeling. Keeping her in his one arm he leapt into the air holding her tightly to his body. She held on to him tightly not wanting to fall, though she didn't think he'd let her, but she had never flown with a vampire before, so it was the first for everything that night.

They looked down from the skies at her village town and at the city. She saw the secured road that she and her family took from the theatre. Meier felt her warm body against his and for a moment he forgotten everything, everything but her. They flew around in the air for quite some time watching carriages coming in and out of the town, and finally her family's carriage which was flying and stopped at the gate. Meier listened intently on what was being said below. "They're asking the guard if they have seen you come back."

"Well it is obvious I have not come back." She replied. He smiled at her, when he saw her smiling back he quickly snapped his gaze away from her to something else which was hard to do, for his eyes wanted to wander to her once more.

"The sun will be rising soon; I cannot be out when the sun rises." He whispered.

"Will I be able to see you again?" she asked hopeful.

Meier looked at her and replied, "Yes, you will." He glided back down to the earth and allowed Charlotte to slowly walk away from him.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked.

He laughed a low laugh and nodded yes. She smiled and started running towards the gate when a sudden growl sounded from nearby. She froze and looked to her right to see two yellow eyes looking at her. She felt her chest tighten once more.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


End file.
